A jamais avec nous
by Rosalie24
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour Teddy. Mais pourquoi est-il aussi triste?


Voici mon tout premier OS. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

En une belle matinée d'été un jeune homme se préparait devant son miroir. Il était grand et mince, il avait des yeux marron en bref un homme lambda sauf que ses cheveux était bleu électrique. Cela s'explique par le faite que c'est un sorcier mais surtout un métamorphomage. Il portait une robe noire avec un peu de blanc cela ne fait aucun doute il va se marier. Mais pourtant, pour ce pour qui devrait être le plus beau de sa vie, ce jeune homme avait l'air triste. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur terne. Ses pensées étaient sûrement loin de la cérémonie qui se produirait dans une heure ou deux.

«-Teddy!»

Le futur marié, dénommé Teddy Lupin, se retourna alors. Et il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir quoique ce soit, qu'une jeune fille d'un peu moins de 15 ans lui sauta dessus en le serrant dans ses bras.

«-Attention Lily tu vas finir par étouffer Teddy et ce serai dommage qu'il meure le jour de son mariage, dit un garçon.

-James a raison et puis Vic va te tuer quand elle apprendra que t'as assassiner son fiancé.» reprit un second garçon.

La jeune fille lâcha alors Teddy et se retourna et tira la langue aux deux garçons comme une gamine de 5 ans ce qui eu pour résultat de les faire rire.

« James, Albus arrêter de vous moquer!» reprit Lily avec une fausse moue énervée et un petit sourire en coin.

L'aîné, James Sirius Potter, était un garçon d'environs 17 ans, il était grand et mince plutôt musclé par le sport. Il avait les yeux marron où une lueur malicieuse étincelait. Son visage fins était constellé de tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Typiquement le genre de garçon qui faisait tombé la plupart des filles sous son charme par un simple regard. Il portait une robe beige qui lui allait à merveille. Le second garçon, Albus Severus Potter, était un plus jeune que James d'un ou deux était aussi un peu plus gringalet. Les deux garçons avaient les mêmes cheveux en bataille sauf que ceux de Albus étaient d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant. Il portait une robe bleu clair. La plus jeune du trio,Lily Luna Potter, avait les même tâches de rousseurs et yeux que James. Ses cheveux, roux ,lisse étaient attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle était légèrement maquillée. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle était vraiment jolie.

«-Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année habillait d'une longue robe rouge, ses cheveux roux, comme ceux de Lily et James, attachaient en une natte mis sur le côté, Alors Teddy pas trop stresser pour ce grand jour, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je me souviens que lors de son mariage avec Hermione, Ron était tellement stresser qu'il a faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et que Percy, lors de son propre mariage, demandait toute les 5 min s'il ne rêvait pas

-Non ça va merci Ginny, répondit-il avec un sourire à moitié forcé, mais je dois finir de me préparer maintenant»reprit le futur marié en se retournant vers le miroir pour éviter que Ginny ou les trois ados ne remarque le petit trouble qui était entrain de former dan son esprit. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Ginny lui dire qu'il aller le laisser finir de se préparer tous en disant à James,Albus et Lily de sortir suivi des bruits de pas et le grincement porte. Teddy poussa alors un long soupir en baissant sa tête, ses cheveux passant du bleu électrique à un gris terne.

«Je vais me marier aujourd'hui, avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. Alors pourquoi suis-je aussi triste?» pensa-t-il.

«Peut-être que certaines personnes te manques.» dit une voix grave.

Teddy se retourna surpris de cette interruption. Il vit alors Harry Potter. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais où quelque cheveux blanc commencé à apparaître, ses yeux verts fixant Teddy d'un regard fière et compatissant.

«-Désolé de te déranger Teddy mais Ginny m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, reprit le Survivant pendant que Teddy détourner le regard embarrassé et que ses cheveux passèrent du gris au rouge, Et puis je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler.

-Dit Harry toi aussi tu étais triste lors de ton mariage avec Ginny?,demanda Teddy après un instant de silence.

-Pour être franc avec toi,dit-il pendant que ses yeux se firent lointains, oui j'étais un peu malheureux certes le fait de penser que Ginny allait devenir ma femme me réjouissait énormément mais je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour mon mariage. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour toi en ce moment n'est-ce pas?,dit le parrain du futur marié en lui jetant un regard en biais .

-Oui,murmura doucement Teddy en baissant sa tête, j'aurais tellement voulu que papa soit là pour me conseiller et me rassurer avant la cérémonie et que maman me serre dans ses bras, qu'ils me disent quels points ils sont fière de moi, continua-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotions et les larmes montant à ses yeux.

-Mais ils sont là, dit Harry.

-Comment ça?demanda Teddy en relevant la tête pour l'observer.

-Je suis certain que là où ils sont ils t'observent et te félicitent et puis ils sont toujours vivants dans nos cœurs même si en soit cela ne vaudra jamais ne les voir en chair et os. Alors au lieu de regretter les personnes disparus, dis toi toi plutôt que là où elles ont elles sont heureuses et veillent sur nous même si nous nous ne le voyons pas, dit le Survivant.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?,demanda Teddy un brin sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai toujours l'impression quand il y a un événement important ils sont près de moi»,continua l'héro de guerre avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Teddy le regarda encore plus sceptique qu'avant ses sombres pensées toujours présents ce que Harry remarqua.

«-Je vois que tu continues à penser au passé alors essaye de penser à Victoire, juste à elle car elle serais triste de voir que tu penses aux morts et tu eux qu'elle oit triste car tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas?, dit-il sous un faut ton de doute.

-Bien sûre que je l'aime!,s'écria Teddy étonné que son parrain doute,J'aime quand elle enroule une mèches de ses magnifique cheveux autour son doigt quad elle est stresser ou gêné, j'adore son rire si pure quand James fait une blague ou la lueur qui s'allume dans ses beaux yeux quand elle et Dom enfonce Louis devant tout monde et aussi quand...,il s'arrêta quand il vit le sourire du Survivant, Je vois tu as fais semblant de doutait de mes sentiments pour Vic pour que j'arrête de penser à eux.

-Eh bien on dirai que cela à marcher la prochaine que tu te sens triste par rapport à ça pense à Victoire et tout ira mieux», dit Harry en souriant ses brillants de malice le faisant ressembler à un certain directeur de Poudlard.

Après un moment de réflexion le futur marié daigna enfin faire un sourire, pas un sourire triste un vrai sourire. Il remercia son parrain adoré de l'avoir secouer.

«Mais de rien bon je vais y aller avant de me transformer en Dumbledore et que Fleur me tue pour t'avoir empêcher de te préparer.», dit Harry en rigolant.

Et Teddy finit s'habiller en rigolant de la blague d'Harry.

La musique commençait à retentir à travers la grande tente. D'un geste Teddy invita sa femme à danser.

«Ma femme, Victoire est ma femme, cette phrase tournant en boucle dans la tête de Teddy créant un sentiment de bonheur inimaginable en lui,Je me demande ce que Papa et Maman penseraient d'elle, seraient-ils content et fière? Non Teddy arrête toi tout de suite pense à Victoire, pense à t...

-Nous sommes très fière de toi.», dirent deux voix celui d'un homme et d'une femme

Teddy se retourna intrigué par ces voix et pendant un cous instant il crut voir un homme avec des plusieurs cicatrices, ces cheveux châtain parsemé de mèches grise malgré le faite qu'il était relativement jeune tenant enlacé une femme plus jeune d'une quinzaine d'années qui avait es cheveux rose. Tous les deux lui souriaient puis ils se volatilisèrent dans un souffle de vent qui vint secoué les cheveux du marié redevenue bleu.

«-Quelques choses ne va pas Teddy?, demanda Victoire.

-Non rien, c'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours» répondit Teddy en se retournant vers Victoire tout en se disant qu'Harry avait raison les morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment et qu'ils seront toujours là dans les moment important.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Et si vous avez des conseils à me donner laisser une review.


End file.
